Say
by alexatheknight
Summary: Banter, smile, and kiss. "You're delicious." It's how it's always went. "Back at you." And you wouldn't change it for the world. For the lovely Anishie. Written by Arie Jay.


_A/N: Hello, ya'll. Lexa Platypus's Arie Bear here (Arie Jay). ;) This is a fairly sad one-shot, so tissues should be at hand - but not entirely necessary. :P Everything in parenthesis is dialogue and in **bold italics** are the lyrics to the song. Read on. Thanks. ;)_

_Dedication: **BurgeoningLily**; I want to thank this girl from the bottom of my heart. And this is the only way I can think of to show my appreciation. ;) -"__Sometimes we all got to deal with what life brings, but it's all temporary. Someday, things'll improve. There are people who will always hurt and annoy you, but they'll all learn someday."- When I read your post...it made me tear up. :") This is sort of a depressing one-shot, but you'll just have to deal. :P You're beautiful, darling. Never forget it. I love you so much, Anishie! *hugs* ;) Thanks for everything._

**Y'ALL WILL LOVE THIS. (Did I just say y'all? Dude, Arie...I think you're rubbing off on me...)**_  
_

_Written by Arie Jay_

* * *

**Say**

How do you say it?

_(I like you.)_

And when you finally do…what happens next?

_(I like you, too.)_

Fine.

_(Fine.)_

Good.

_(Good.)_

Everything is so good.

_**Do you know where your heart is?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Or did you trade it for something, s**__**omewhere?**_

_**Better just to have it.**_

Banter, smile, and kiss.

_(You're delicious.)_

It's how it's always went.

_(Back at you.)_

And you wouldn't change it for the world.

_(Hello.)_

The very beginning is what makes you sure; you're broken in the very end.

_(Hi.)_

He completely stole my heart and

I hope he never let me go;

I never really told him but,

He had me from h e l l o.

A simple, one-word greeting where you accidentally fell madly in love.

_(It's not my fault, you tripped me.)_

But love is never accidental.

_(And I caught you in my arms.)_

A wink can make you woozy so easily.

_(Hello, Sonshine.)_

Up to two word conversations now.

_(Hi, Chad.) _

Ever since I met you is hasn't been the same.

All you've got me doing is drawing hearts around your name.

_**Do you know where your love is?  
Do you think that you lost it?  
You felt it so strong, but  
Nothing's turned out how you wanted.**_

There are three words that you desire to hear.

_(I love you.)_

There is no mistaking love. You feel it in your heart. Love really is everything it's cracked up to be. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And, the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more.

And another four that will change your life forever.

_(Will you marry me?)_

It's your turn now…to say that one word that will bring happy tears to your eyes.

_(Y-yes.)_

But there's also one word that can break your heart in two.

_(Goodbye.) _

It broke so easily...

_(Goodbye?)_

You wish you could have his arms protectively around you…to have a place you could rest your head.

_(You're beautiful, you know that?)_

And he took your heart with him.

_Cause your eyes are the windows to heaven._

_Your smile would heat a million souls._

_Your love, completes my existence. _

_You're the only other half that makes me whole._

-Chad Dylan Cooper

__

**Whenever the end is**

_**Do you think you can see it?  
Well, until you get there  
Go on, go ahead and scream it  
Just say...**_

_(I love you.)_

_Never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting._ –Peter Pan

* * *

_A/N: Based on Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic. Lovely song. ;)_

_I hope you liked this, dear Anishie. ;) It was quite sad, but that's just my mood lately. :P Love you, darling. *hugs* _

_Thoughts? Please review. _

_~Arie Jay ;)  
_

_P.S. I feel like my P.S.'s belong to Ms. Alexakins. LOL ;) Love you, sweetie. *hugs* _

**P.S. Why thank you, Ariekins. I'll be the bold, and you be the italicize. HAH! Anyway, hope y'all enjoyyyy! (: AND REVIEW!**_  
_


End file.
